Limos, Laughter, & Champagne Kisses
by CrackedReality
Summary: Nothing dirty, just a fun, humorous little story about LV in a limo.


**A/N:** This was thrown together quickly and is totally unbeta'd. It's just a fun little fic I wrote to entertain myself. Something a little fluffy and schmoopy.

She climbed into the limo and had barely gotten her dress straightened when he picked her up and plopped her in his lap. "Logan," she shrieked with laughter, "you're going to mess up my dress and hair. I'll arrive looking like some kind of ragamuffin."

"Ronnie, you'll look beautiful no matter what," he muttered as he nuzzled her neck. "Besides, everyone's there to see me, not you," he smirked. That smile earned him a small glare and a whack in the arm. "Ouch, that hurt."

"My poor baby. I'll pull my punch next time," she snarked.

Returning his concentration to her neck, his hand found the bottom of her dress and slipped underneath where he made patterns on her stockings with his fingertips. Even as she moved her neck to give him access, she whispered, "We really shouldn't be doing this. They'll be out here any minute and you know they'll just complain that we're an embarrassment and they don't want to go with us."

"Let 'em. Better yet, let's send them by themselves and we'll stay home and play cops and robbers. I'll even let you cuff me and frisk me," he enticed.

"Pervert. My dad, Alicia, Wallace, Duncan…they are all going to be there and expect us to be there too."

"Have I told you how gorgeous you look tonight? I love it when you go strapless," he groaned as he ran his lips over her shoulder.

"So you've said before." Deciding she'd had enough teasing, she grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. Things heated quickly and they both groaned. In another forty-five seconds, things probably would have gotten totally out of hand and he just might have succeeded in talking her out of going but they were interrupted by the door swinging open. It was followed quickly by a shriek and two loud groans.

"_Ewwww_. Gross. You two are disgusting. We leave you alone for five minutes and you try to take each others clothes off. It's not normal," their beautiful fifteen-year-old daughter Lynn ranted. "Other kids don't have to practically send a band ahead of them as an announcement for fear of walking in on their parents having sex."

"Like you've ever caught us having sex," Logan smirked.

"Close enough," seventeen-year-old Riley inserted. "Last week, I came into the kitchen for a drink and you had Mom against the fridge and your hands were everywhere," he added, clearly mortified at the memory. "I was just glad Chris and Joe didn't come in with me."

"I can't help it Ry, your mother is hot. I have no willpower to resist her charms."

"You are _so_ not helping here," Veronica hissed in his ear. "Now let me off your lap."

"V, unless you really want to embarrass our kids and truly give them something to complain about you should probably stay right where you're at for a few more minutes," he whispered back. Turning what Logan thought was a beautiful shade of pink Veronica dropped her head on his shoulder with a sigh.

"I think it's cool that Mom and Dad still like each other," offered Matthew, their ten-year-old. "But you two are going to give each other germs." At that, everyone in the car burst out laughing.

The rest of the ride to the theatre was spent with the family exchanging good-natured teasing. Laughter filled the car, much as it filled their home on a daily basis. After the tragedy that had so marred their teenage years, Logan and Veronica were thrilled that they were able to laugh so heartily as adults. With their little family, they made up for most of the happiness that had been lacking in their own childhoods. There were wounds that would never heal completely but at age forty-five they were obscured under many layers of laughter.

Stepping out of the limo and into the glare of camera flashes, Veronica was thankful this was not something they dealt with everyday. But tonight was special; tonight Logan was being honored by the Director's Guild for his many achievements in film. He was one of the most sought after directors in town.

Hours later, after many speeches, a few glasses of champagne and the exchange of too many phony pleasantries, Veronica was exhausted. Feeling arms slip around her waist, she relaxed against Logan as he planted a kiss on her shoulder. "How about you and I slip out of here, take the limo and go home for that game of cops and robbers," he whispered in her ear?

"What about your party? What about the kids?"

"I don't care about the party. I've schmoozed enough for one night. As for the kids, Uncle Wallace offered to take them for the evening and return them to us tomorrow. I tried to talk him into keeping the monsters but he refused."

"You'd miss them eventually."

"Hmm. You're probably right but right now, I'd much rather spend some time alone with my beautiful wife of twenty years." Seeing her smile that he knew signaled agreement, he caught her hand and they slipped out the side door.

They collapsed in the back of the limo laughing like children. With her head spinning from the combination of champagne and his kiss, she remembered their wedding. During the first dance, he had promised in her ear that it was just the beginning of a lifetime packed with laughter and champagne kisses.


End file.
